Never Alone
by Hexxgirl
Summary: Shino Aburame is typically quiet, typically sentimental, and always alone. At least thats what everyone thinks. Not my best work honestly.


Hexx: Oneshot times horray!

Blue: Shino based.

Kin: This was a prize for a girl on Deviantart but I wanted to post it here too.

**Never Alone**

It was almost sundown in the village and many young gennin where still running about, laughing. Hinata and Kiba walked back towards Hinata's families' compound, talking about the day's events when Hinata pipped up with a "Do you think it was wrong to leave Shino-kun alone?" Her small and timid voice barely shaking due to her being to tired to be shy.

Kiba just shrugged as his faithfully dog Akamaru barked from his head. "He likes it that way, you know how he is." And this seemed to satisfy the girl because she nodded and didn't bring it up again.

However, it was very silly of both of them to think that. Seeing as Shino was never alone.

He stood in the center of the training field, visibly uninterested and completely in control, but inside, a buzz of activity, his head spinning and muscles spazzing from the days work out. He was listening silently to the sound of his friends the sound of the creatures inside of him that would never leave. It was a disturbing thing; he knew that, to be so connected to the bugs. His family lived with them, connected to them, but saw them never as friends. But Shino saw them as nothing other then that.

Finally, with a deep and long sigh, he turned and started towards the road that would lead him away from the training fields and to his home. His hands buried deep in his pockets the young shinobi didn't have to weave through a crowd of people as he walked. They mostly got out of the way for him, nobody seemed to enjoy walking beside the boy with the unreadable face.

Then, quite unexpectedly, a person collided head first with Shino's middle, causing him to stumble back. The bugs inside of him buzzed crazily with surprise. Looking down, Shino saw the bright yellow head and telltale orange jacket of Naruto Uzamaki. All sense of a possible threat died almost instantly inside of Shino as he stood and waited for his fellow shinobi to speak.

Naruto was rubbing the top of his head, and mumbling loudly to himself about people not watching where they were going. Finally, he looked up and saw Shino standing there, staring at him, his face went into one of semi-frightened shock. "SHINO!" He said jumping away a bit and pointing. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SNEAKING AROUND SO CREEPY LIKE!?"

Shino shifted, half a smile cracked on his lips under the flap of his jacket. "Being a ninja," He said simply. He was used to Naruto's strange greetings, and knew the boy was not really scared of him. "And what are you doing, pretending to be an angry goat?"

Naruto crossed his arms and huffed loudly, not amused by the comparison. "I was on my way for late night training and I wanted to get to it as fast as possible!" He eyed the other boy again. "What are you doing out all alone?"

Shino felt a twinge of confusion. Didn't it always appear for him to be alone if it was not mandatory for him to be with his team? He didn't bother speaking, just lifted his shoulders in a shrug. Naruto seemed to think that was an acceptable response because he didn't say anything else on the subject.

"Did you see anyone else at the training grounds?" Naruto went on.

"No, its free for your use" Was the reply. But it seemed to be the one Naruto did not want. The boy kicked the ground lightly.

"Damn it! I guess I will have to spar with my clones again" The Fox boy said in a cranky tone, tucking his arms behind his head in a normal fashion. Shino again shrugged. This time, the response was not taken the same way. "Do you wanna help me Shino?"

This seemed a trap. While Shino would normally take the chance to spar with anyone in an attempt to get to know people better by any sense, he didn't want to at the moment. Though it didn't show, he was tired, and ready to lie on his futon and never move again. But the persistence of the shorter shinobi finally broke his already tired will and he turned again to follow Naruto back the way he had just come from.

Nearly two and a half hours later, they were still at it and Shino was on the defense. Too tired to launch an attack, he was trying to avoid the hyper active energy filled Naruto with every ounce of calm he had left. But since the only way out of it was to win or get caught, Shino had little choice.

He would not be added to the 'People Who Lost To Naruto' list.

He kneeled on a tree branch, watching the boy bellow try and track him. It was taking too long. He was tired and needed to eat, but something inside him could not bring him to end it.

To simply attack with a swarm and eat the chakra, making them have to stop. To allow himself to be found and tackled, out fought hand-to-hand combat. To simply leave.

He wanted to keep fighting Naruto. He wanted to keep helping the other get better.

He wanted to be doing something productive with someone instead of being alone.

Oh, that's right, Shino recalled.

Shino is never alone.

.:::::…::::…::::…::::…::::…::::…::::…::::…::::…::::…::::…::::…::::…::::…::::…::::…::::…::::…

Shino regretted volunteering for this mission now. Walking across the sandy desert in a heavy coat was not a very comfortable situation, and the beads of sweat sticking to his skin under the fabric were making his skin crawl. But he really didn't have anything else to do.

Hinata and Kiba were off on a mission without him, and as usual there was no team that seemed to need his assistance at the moment. The only missions available for the young Aburame was things around the village and a mission to Sunagakure, and even that was dull.

"Take this scroll to the Sand Siblings, expressing our wish for them to come and take part in our village tournament." The Lady Hokage had told him, her voice stiff from sleep and her hair mussed from sleeping on her desk. Shino had taken it gratefully.

But now he wished he had taken a trip to the land of snow, to the waves, anywhere with water and a cooler climate. But as a member of Konohagakure shinobi he would not complain, back out or give up.

Finally the shade created by the village's large walls hit him as he walked towards the narrow entrance. The temperature instantly dropped a good 25 degrees in the shade and Shino felt more at ease. He approached slowly, knowing that he would soon be accosted by Suna shinobi intent on questioning his reasons for coming.

The rustle of cloth and moving sand came then, as appearing in front of him was a familiar face, and one of the very people he was looking for. A tiny smirky smile on Shino's face under his jacket was nothing compared to the large one worn by companion.

"Kankuro"

"Shino"

The boy all decked out in black, face covered in ornate purple paint smiled in a smirking way at the leaf nin. "Your looking rather hot under that jacket, get lost on the way to the woods butterfly boy?" The taunting was typical and full of a gently playfulness. While Kankuro was not satisfied that he had lost to Shino, he wouldn't make that small grudge known for no reason. And thus, the pair got on pretty well when they met.

"I wish" Shino replied, removing one hand from his pocket, removing the scroll as he did. "But I came with this instead." He held it up in front of him, in a taunting fashion. He wasn't going to hand it over, but instead make Kankuro come and get it.

There was a stalemate, as both teens stood still, watching the other. Shino had the upper hand, his expression and eyes hidden. Sharp eyes followed Kankuro's as he was sized up. Finally the Suna nine stepped forward.

Shino spent a week with the siblings in their home, before making his return to Kohona. Gaara regarded him silently, which was fairly typical. Temari tried making conversation whenever she was around, which was rare. She found other things to amuse herself outside the house more often then not. But Shino and Kankuro spent most of it together as if best friends, despite their lack of prior communication.

After being walked to the village gates, Shino turned to watch Kankuro wave off. How strange and comforting was it to know he had a friend willing to speak with him on strange topics, despite the gap. And though Temari had suggested the two write back and forth, both knew such a situation was silly.

And then Kankuro watched until the Aburame disappeared over the horizon before returning to his own home. Leaving Shino alone.

But Shino is never alone.


End file.
